Good Morning, My Heart
by youkillmypatience
Summary: When Castle brings Beckett her coffee one morning, it isn't her usual order.


_Summary: When Castle brings Beckett her coffee one morning, it isn't her usual order._

_A/N: Okay, so this is obviously not the next xhapter of "Shattered". Honestly, I have no inspiration, so I don't know if I'm going to continue or not. That fic kind of just died. Sorry, guys._

_The idea came from what an anon posted in my ask on tumblr. I kind of ran away with the idea and got carried away. This is very cheesy and fluffy, but people on tumblr wanted me to upload it so here it is._

_This is a future fic, set somewhere near the end of season five or the beginning of season six. Castle and Beckett are together (WOOO)._

_The name of this fic came from sonthing that Nathan Fillion said about how coffee is like good morning kisses for Castle and Beckett._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Actually, I probably would, just to troll the fandom. Anyway, bottom line is that Castle belongs to the wonderful Mr. Andrew Marlowe and CO._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Detective," said Castle cheerfully as he loped into the precinct, armed with his usual two cups of coffee.<p>

"Hey, Castle, interrogation room two. We finally caught up with Jackson," replied Beckett as she stood.

"What about the coffees?" he pouted.

"We can drink them after," she answered, "Now come on."

"They'll get cold," he insisted.

"They can be heated." She rolled her eyes.

"But _Beckett_," he whined.

Beckett sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "They'll be there when we get back. Ryan and Esposito aren't here, so they won't get taken. Now let's _go_."

She made her way to the interrogation room, and with one last glance at the unused cups on Beckett's desk, Castle followed her.

"You, Mr. Jackson," said Beckett as she and Castle sat down, "are a hard man to find."

"I was busy," the man across the table said, shrugging in a way that he must have thought was nonchalant.

"Busy doing what?" snorted Castle. "Killing your brother and having an affair with his wife? Yes, you were very busy."

"I did _not_ kill Jason, and I am most certainly _not _having an affair with Anna," Jackson said indignantly.

"You sure about that?" asked Beckett. "I have a source that-"

A knocking on the door interrupted her and Esposito poked his head in. "Castle, can I talk to you?"

Castle got up closed the door behind him. Esposito led him to his desk where Ryan was waiting with Beckett's coffee cup.

"Castle, is there something that you want to tell us?" asked Esposito, raising an eyebrow.

Castle didn't know what to say, but just then, the door to the interrogation room opened and out walked Beckett.

"Is that my coffee?" she asked, spotting her cup in Ryan's hands.

"Ryan was mad that I didn't get him any," Castle lied smoothly.

"Here, you can have it back," said Ryan, passing the cup back.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip. Then she realized there was nothing in the cup. "Castle?" she asked, taking off the lid. "_Castle_?" she said a little louder, seeing the ring inside the cup. "What's this?"

Castle reached over and took the ring out of the otherwise empty cup.

"Kate," he began, sliding down on one knee. "Remember that night in LA before we got together when we were investigating Royce's murder? I told you that I thought you were a mystery I was never going to solve. When I first met you, I thought that you were never going to let me get to know you. Every day, when I got home, I thanked you for not shooting me, even though I know you wanted to."

Beckett smiled. "Believe me, I wanted to."

A couple heads turned in their direction. Suddenly the entire precinct was watching, but Castle and Beckett didn't even realize.

"Every day, I wanted to tell you that I wasn't ever going to leave. You were so guarded, so careful," he said quietly. "I wasn't going to leave you. Then you got shot and left for three months, and I honestly thought that I was going to lose you."

The crowd of officers and detectives continued to grow.

"When you came back, I got out a hammer and started to break down the Great Wall of Beckett. It took some time, but finally, you were ready. You were willing to give it a try."

"I was so scared," whispered Beckett.

"So was I," Castle murmured, "So was I. But we got through it. We did it together. We had our ups and downs, but we did it."

"We did it," she repeated with a smile.

"Kate, I want to grow old with you. I want to walk into the sunset with you, and every other cheesy romantic comedy movie ending. I want to have kids and grandkids and a dog and a house and I want to go on walks on the beach with you, and every other marriage cliché there is. I want it all, Katherine Beckett, and I want it with you. You're my always, my perfect, my other half," he took a deep breath and continued, "I want to be your 'one and done', the one you want to dive into everything with. I want to be your husband. I want to cook you dinner when you come home after a long day. I want to have silly fights with you. I want to sing you to sleep and hold you when you wake up. I want to fight over what colour to paint that walls. I want it all. Will you give it all to me?"

Castle heard someone sniff so he turned around and saw Esposito wiping a tear away. Smiling, he turned back to Beckett.

"Forever's a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it with you. Katherine Beckett, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

A tear rolled down Beckett's cheek. "Yes," she said, smiling brightly, "Yes!"

The crowd of officers and detectives around them started applauding when Castle put the ring on Beckett's finger. He stood and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you," he whispered as Esposito and Ryan clapped Castle on the back.

Castle and Beckett broke apart, and Esposito, surprisingly, fiercely hugged Beckett.

When Esposito released her, he took her hand to look at the ring.

"That's some ring, Becks."

"It's beautiful," she replied, "I love it."

"Congratulations, you two," said a voice, "I was wondering when it was going to happen."

Castle and Beckett looked around and saw Gates smiling at them.

"I know that it's exciting, but please, get back to work," she called over her shoulder as she strode away.

The crowd of cops disappeared and Beckett sat at her desk.

"So Castle, about that coffee…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I wasn't joking when I said it was cheesy and fluffy. I'm not sure if I like it or not, so some feedback would greatly help. :)_


End file.
